


First meetings

by jinsoulsroots



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, confident gay heejin, panicked gay jiwoo, yveseul is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsoulsroots/pseuds/jinsoulsroots
Summary: Heejin catches Jiwoo's eye during the early morning fire practice.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Jiwoo hated about university, it was definitely the sudden fire practices during the night. “Did they really have to do this when it’s like 5 degrees,” Jiwoo turned to face Sooyoung, a laugh escaping her lips when she noticed the taller girl shivering. 

“It’s your fault for not grabbing a jacket before you left,” Jiwoo replied after the glare that was sent her way. “Like I could get a jacket with someone banging on my door telling me to hurry up,” she could hear the sarcasm in Sooyoung’s voice. 

“Everyone wait here while we check everything,” the crowd of students groaned and Jiwoo couldn’t stop the giggle when she heard Sooyoung cursing. 

Jiwoo turned around, eyes scanning the students surrounding her, shaking her head when she saw most of the students shivering, ‘They should’ve worn warmer clothing,’ Jiwoo thought to herself. One girl in particular had caught her attention, smiling when she took notice of the girl’s pyjamas. “Unnie, who’s that girl over there?” Jiwoo tapped Sooyoung on the shoulder to get her attention. 

Sooyoung turned to face the direction that Jiwoo was pointing to, her eyes landing on a girl in bunny pyjamas. “That’s Jeon Heejin, the girl who set the fire alarm off on the first day.” 

Jiwoo observed the girl for a little longer, her smile growing wider when Heejin yawned adorably. “She’s cute,” she muttered but Sooyoung still managed to hear her. “Oh, don’t tell me Kim Jiwoo is finally interested in someone,” Sooyoung teased and her laugh grew louder when Jiwoo’s cheeks turned red. 

“Don’t tease me!” Jiwoo replied and she immediately looked away. “But it’s so fun messing with you,” Sooyoung laughed as her eyes wandered towards Heejin. The girl was cute, definitely Jiwoo’s type, so Sooyoung offered an idea so that Jiwoo could talk to her. 

“She looks cold, you should go over and give her your cardigan.”

Jiwoo immediately turned to face Sooyoung, a look of disbelief on her face, “And you think me, useless gay Kim Jiwoo would have the confidence to do that.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “Need I remind you that you managed to score a date with Kim Jungeun in your first year, several of them at that.” It still amazes Sooyoung that her best friend managed to get through to the cold hearted blonde. 

Jiwoo shrugs Sooyoung’s idea away, “She might not even be into girls,” she continued to observe Heejin, her heart melting whenever the girl did something she found cute. Sooyoung sighed, she was starting to get frustrated at the sight of Jiwoo doing nothing. 

“She broke up with Yujin last year,” Sooyoung could tell by the expression on Jiwoo’s face that she was thinking about it, “So now that you know she likes girls, you should go and talk to her,” she added. 

Jiwoo sighed, even if she wanted to go over to Heejin, she didn’t have the courage to introduce herself. “Bu-“ she nearly tripped with the force of Sooyoung’s push. “Go and say hi,” Sooyoung whispered whilst she pointed at Heejin. 

With slow steps, Jiwoo was finally standing nearer to Heejin, but due to the nerves that were building up, she couldn’t seem to say anything. Jiwoo looked back at Sooyoung to find the girl mouthing at her to say something. 

Jiwoo was beginning to panic, she had no idea what to say, especially to a girl that she might be interested in. The atmosphere was getting more awkward by the second and she was starting to regret listening to Sooyoung. 

When she finally thought of a good conversation starter, a staff member called out to everyone, “Everything’s fine, you can all go back to your rooms now.”

Jiwoo panicked after hearing those words and she practically threw her cardigan towards Heejin, “Wear this to keep yourself warm.” She rushed back to Sooyoung, thankful for the big crowd. Jiwoo wanted to disappear and forget whatever just happened.

“You panicked hard,” Sooyoung’s teasing voice caught her attention and she turned to give her a glare. 

“What am I going to do with you,” Sooyoung shook her head, she knew that Jiwoo could get nervous but she thinks that the girl just reached a whole other level. “You can help me transfer to another uni,” Jiwoo groaned as the memory played over in her head. 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic, maybe she found you cute.” She didn’t miss the look on Heejin’s face after Jiwoo ran away, so she knows that Heejin might be interested in Jiwoo too. “Or maybe she found me weird,” Jiwoo replied, immediately packing her clothes in a dramatic manner.

Sooyoung grabbed Jiwoo’s wrist to stop her, “Ok stop,” she started to put away all the clothes that Jiwoo had packed. “What you’re going to do is wait, maybe after this she’ll come looking for you,” Sooyoung turned to face Jiwoo, sighing when she saw the girl covering her face with her hands. 

“Hey,” Sooyoung’s voice was softer now, more comforting. “I saw her smiling at you when you ran away, that means that maybe she’s interested,” Sooyoung waited for Jiwoo to remove her hands. “Are you sure?” Jiwoo asked, her cheeks turning red at the thought. 

“Positive,” Sooyoung smiled at her best friend, “So just be patient, ok?” 

Jiwoo nodded, she was thankful for Sooyoung, she couldn’t have asked for a better best friend, “I’’m going to head to my room now, it’s 3 am you should sleep.” 

Just before Sooyoung left Jiwoo’s room she turned around, deciding to tease the girl one last time, “Next time you see her, don’t throw your cardigan at her,” she winked before dashing and heading down the hallway, the last words she heard that night were “Fuck you Ha Sooyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not the best writer but since there's not a lot of heechuu fics on here, so i decided to write one myself. hit me up on twitter @jinsoulsroots


	2. Chapter 2

Sooyoung choked on her drink, clicking on the tweet that she had just seen. She made sure that she had read what she thought she had read. “Hey Jiwoo,” she tapped the girl on her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

“Don’t bother me, i’m trying to study right now,” Jiwoo replied and she want back to focus on her work, she did’t need Sooyoung bothering her. But her words meant nothing and Sooyoung continued to tap her on the shoulder, pressing harder each time until she would finally listen.

Jiwoo pushed Sooyoung’s hand away, “Ok i’ll listen, just stop doing that,” she looked up from her work to face Sooyoung, not missing the look of shock on the girl’s face.

“Did Haseul send you a nude?” Jiwoo asked, shouting in pain when she was met with a hard punch from Sooyoung’s fist. “I’m definitely going to bruise now,” she started rubbing her arm, hoping to ease some of the pain.

“That was for your stupid response, and to answer your question, she did not,” Sooyoung replied and Jiwoo didn’t miss the blush on Sooyoung’s cheek. “Ew,” Jiwoo grimaced when an image popped up in her head that she didn’t want.

Sooyoung slapped her again, “Stop being annoying.”

Jiwoo gasped in disbelief, “Says the one who won’t stop hitting me.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “Do you want to know what I found or not?” she asked despite knowing that Jiwoo would say yes anyways.

“Your girl sent you a message,” Sooyoung opened the tweet before handing the phone to Jiwoo so that she could have a look. Jiwoo read the tweet over and over again to make sure that she wasn’t imagining it.

 

To the cute girl that gave me her cardigan.

How about I take you out for coffee? I want to thank you. I’ll be in the library tomorrow, come and find me ;)

Jeon Heejin.

 

“This is real right, i’m not imagining this. Sooyoung tell me i’m not imagining this,” Jiwoo turned to face Sooyoung, maybe she wasn’t that much of a useless gay because Heejin wanted to actually see her.

Sooyoung sighed, she grabbed her phone from Jiwoo and started reading the replies, most of them curious to know who Heejin was referring to. “It’s from that school confession account.”

“The question is, how are you going to find her in the library that’s the size of the SM building.”

Jiwoo thought for a moment before taking her phone out of her pocket and logging into twitter as fast as she could. “Do you think I should leave my name?” Jiwoo asked, she typed out various names, unsure of which would work. “Or do you think I should put Chuu and play it mysterious.”

Sooyoung peeked over Jiwoo’s shoulder, reading the message that she was planning on sending into the confession account. “‘How about a hint’. God that sounds so dry,” Sooyoung took Jiwoo’s phone from her hand and started changing the message.

“What are you doing?” Jiwoo pouted, she thought what she had written was alright, and knowing Sooyoung she’d probably make her seem too flirty. “I’m changing your message into something better.

Jiwoo took notice of the smirk on Sooyoung’s face and she was beginning to get worried, “I don’t like that look.” Sooyoung only ignored her and continued with the message, sending it when she was happy with what she had wrote.

“I sent it, now you just wait,” Sooyoung handed the phone back, giggling when she took notice of Jiwoo’s face, “Don’t be so dramatic, it’s not as bad as you think.”

 

Why don’t you give me a hint? I don’t want to keep you waiting ;)

Kim Jiwoo

 

Maybe she should’ve had a little more faith in her best friend, but her track record wasn’t great so she was valid in thinking that Sooyoung would send something bad. “I guess this is fine, but was the winky face necessary,” Jiwoo read through the replies, blushing when she noticed a few friends had responded, she could feel the teasing through the screen.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “She sent you one, it makes sense that you would send one too.” She took her phone out and quickly went onto the account, writing down a reply. The pain in her shoulder was enough to tell her that Jiwoo had seen it, “I’ll let that slide.” Jiwoo kept refreshing the page, she was impatient for the hint that Heejin would give her.

“You’re going to cramp your thumb if you keep doing that. Just be patient, it probably won’t take long for her to reply,” Sooyoung grabbed Jiwoo’s phone and placed it on the table away from her reach. She gave her a look when Jiwoo pouted, “Stop that and do your work while we wait.” Jiwoo nodded, deciding to listen to Sooyoung.

15 minutes had passed and Sooyoung refreshed the account, a smile playing on her lips at the sight of a response. Her smile disappeared just as quickly, “709.45 - 709.73, what the fuck does that mean,” Sooyoung was so confused, it if it was the name of a place then she would know but this girl really gave numbers for her hint. “It’s an area of the library Sooyoung…” Jiwoo stated as if it was obvious.

“Does Haseul have all the brains in your relationship,” she teased and just like earlier, Sooyung slapped her, causing Jiwoo to hiss in pain once again. “Why do you keep slapping me?!” Jiwoo glared at Sooyoung, who returned with one of her own.

“If you stopped saying stupid things then I wouldn’t have to,” Sooyoung replied and before she could say anything else, the ping of her phone had caught her attention. “I have to go, Haseul’s finished her class,” Sooyoung started packing up her things.

Jiwoo turned her attention back towards the work she had been doing previously, “Tell her I said hi.” Sooyoung nodded, a faint smile on her face, “I will.” She patted Jiwoo on the back, “Good luck with tomorrow, message me before you go to see her.”

Jiwoo looked up, “You better not follow me you know,” she already knows Sooyoung’s plan before the girl can can even think of it herself. A laugh escaped Sooyoung’s lips, “You know me too well.”

Sooyoung felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, Haseul was probably asking where she was. She gave Jiwoo a quick hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jiwoo watched as Sooyoung sprinted out of the library. She finally started to focus on her work, trying to take her mind off of the fact that Heejin wanted to see her.

++

Jiwoo peeked into the aisle, the nerves building up. She just hopes that she doesn’t panic again and actually makes conversation this time. She found Heejin in the middle, her focus on a book that she assumed was from the shelf in front of her.

“She’s wearing my cardigan,” Jiwoo said without much thought, her voice loud enough that Heejin had heard her. “You’re here,” she could hear the excitement in Heejin’s voice, blushing when Heejin practically skipped towards her.

“I’m here,” Jiwoo flashed Heejin a smile, which the girl returned with one of her own. ‘Oh god, why does she have to look cute when she smiles,’ Jiwoo thought to herself, or at least she thought she did. “You’re cute too,” Heejin winked and the blush on Jiwoo’s cheeks only darkened. “I- Did I say that out loud?” Jiwoo asked and the embarrassment took over her when Heejin nodded.

In that moment, she was thankful that she managed to get Haseul to take Sooyoung out somewhere fancy. Jiwoo didn’t need to give Sooyoung anymore blackmail material. “So…this coffee that you promised me, is it a date?” Jiwoo asked, her tone teasing, hoping that this time Heejin would be a blushing mess instead.

But just like she thought, her plan had backfired on her because Heejin just had to be more assertive than she thought, “It can if you want it to be, but I was planning on taking you out to dinner for our first date.”

Jiwoo was blushing harder because of Heejin’s words, why did this cute girl have to be so confident with her words. She tried responding but only ending up stuttering with whatever she wanted to say.

“Cute,” Heejin grinned when Jiwoo looked away to avoid her gaze, she noticed the faint blush of Jiwoo’s cute and found her even cuter. “How about I take you out for that coffee now?” Heejin asked.

Jiwoo nodded, knowing that if she tried to speak she would just end up stuttering and wouldn’t able to say anything. “Let’s go,” Heejin slowly grabbed Jiwoo’s hand with her own, unsure if her actions were too much. She felt Jiwoo squeeze her hand as if to say that it was ok with her. Heejin flashed Jiwoo one last smile before making her way to the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone wondering, the hint that heejin gave jiwoo is the area for russian art at my library (;


End file.
